


THE DEMON

by Akaiberubetto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiberubetto/pseuds/Akaiberubetto
Summary: ① 古罗马惩罚弑父者的方式是将其和一只狗，一只公鸡，一只猴子和一条毒蛇一起装入麻袋沉入大海。





	THE DEMON

_Whence have you flown? What is this sorrow you are breathing?_

_Explain to me, why do your lips, O winged one,_

_seem deathly pale, why are your wings with ocean scented?_

_——Vladimir Nabokov, THE DEMON_

醒来后，我沿着宽阔的灰白色海岸游荡。天空在我的头顶绕着一个点旋转，先是顺时针，然后是逆时针。星星，那一度清纯而灿烂的光辉，被闷死在灰色的帐幕后面。但无需观瞧，我依旧能够感觉到它们；在某个时刻来临的时候，我闭上双目，默念祈祷，凝神窃听着它们互相之间的低语。那低语不是说给我的，我几乎能用自己贫瘠的心灵想象到那些声音靠近我会带来什么后果：鼓膜从里向外爆裂开来，鲜红色的血从耳道里流到紧紧捂着耳廓的双手上。我的双目灼热如同被火舌舔舐，高声尖叫着为自己的逾越祈求宽恕，但那灿烂的光华并不倾听；它自己的声音淹没了我的哀求。当我再度睁开眼的时候，它们又不再回应我的祈祷，倏然离我远去。

我脱下鞋袜，面朝着海湾与天际的分界之处跪下。暗绿色的海水从远处向我涌来，它的浪头撞碎在我的膝盖上，扑鼻的气味好似盐粒、尘土和奶油；于是我立刻回忆起了一件久远的事情，关于它在我思绪中留下的颜色、气味和触感。那几乎在瞬间就令我感到头晕目眩，一股浓烈而污秽的味儿从我的喉咙里直朝上涌；我倒伏在地，猛烈地呕吐起来，再对着自己吐出来的黏糊糊的东西祈祷。我想要一样东西。为了它，我继续对着宛如白镴铸成的苍穹祈祷，对着远方和下方不可见处的激流和涡旋祈祷，但它们都没能到达任何地方。祈祷的接受者，那些天使，曾经在天堂之上闪耀的蓝色、赤色和黄色的群星，其中的一位曾经给我带来过启示。如今他们都到哪里去了呢？我伸展双臂。一个接着一个，他们紧挨着我的指尖飞了过去，消隐在漆黑一片的深渊之中。于是我终于明白：所有的天使都早已经离开了。

但我仍然无法忘记他。在一阵强烈的痉挛中我记起了他的面容：他那深邃、透亮的双眼，乳脂般的皮肤和脸庞上坚毅而审慎的神情。他伸出两根手指触碰我的前额，低声在我耳边念出词语——如今我已很难分清那是上帝指派他给我带来的启示，抑或仅仅是他窥见我心坎上的创伤后所说的宽慰之语。他的两脚踏在尘世的土地上，在别处也在此处，那泛起微笑的嘴唇朝我越靠越近——随后他转身离去，那翅膀收拢的背影正是一个久别之人在我记忆中留下的最后一幕。我跪在流沙上苦思冥想着他的名字。他原本的名字，我称呼他的那个名字。我想要朝他呼喊，让他从他如今所处的地方挣脱出来，像他曾经穿越地狱的硫磺火那样穿过这片丧失了上帝的存在、被他和他那光辉夺目的天使们所遗弃的土地，在他如今行走的道路上掉头回到我的身边。但我的头脑违背了我的意志：我甚至记不起他的名字。

一道光如同闪电遽然击中幽暗的海洋，令我从自己的泪水中仰起头来。在波浪从外向内旋卷的地方海水暴涨，伴随着叫人无法忍受的尖利的高音，不是从天空之上降临，而是从翻腾的海面以下缓缓升起一副令人眩晕的生着六翼的形体，我看不见他巨大伸展的翅骨和其上被覆着的羽毛，就好像那些翅膀本就缺乏实体，但从每一个翅膀的边缘滴落下的一串如宝石般闪闪发亮的海水却勾勒出了它们的轮廓。在下一个瞬间，那翅膀的轮廓也从我眼前消失了，只有他赤裸着从海面中央踢开波浪，朝着我所在的岸边走来。

他来到我的身旁，朝我俯下身来，一双森然的绿眼睛中闪出冰冷的火焰；他的皮肤闪烁着湿润而亮闪闪的光泽，散发出盐和玫瑰的馥香。他容貌上的诸多特征：在高高隆起的眉弓下头冷冷地打量着我的那双眼睛，他的脸型和嘴唇，贴在耳后和脖颈上的丝缎般的深色长发，无不令我感到熟悉。从咸涩而凝重的空气中传来细微的颤动。我花费了好一会儿才意识到那是他的声音——他用来和我交流的声音。他用那样柔和的调子讲话，几乎像是与我相识已久；当我恍惚地跪在原地忘记作答的时候，他就微微侧过头颅、仿佛怀抱着无限的耐心一般注视着我，面容上流露出淡淡的忧愁。在那一刹那，我想起了他是谁。但我却念不出他的名字，只能模模糊糊地记起那个词语意味着光辉灿烂的晨星，被赋给那群美丽绝伦的造物中最受宠爱却仍旧叛逆成性的那一个。我也并不知道他为什么没有与其余的天使一同离去。堕落或未堕落，他们都选择了离开；他却站立在我的跟前，倾听着我的诉求。他是选择了留在此处，抑或被自己的兄弟姐妹抛弃？我无从知晓。

但我意识到他是此处唯一一个能够回应我的存在。于是我开始给他讲述自己醒来前所做的梦。在梦中，我父亲的醉眼从一个死人的尸骨上睁开，透过昏沉的浅红色的夜幕盯着自己的血脉；他的躯体软绵绵地倒在地板上。他朝我弯下腰来，他的头颅贴着我的头颅，散发着威士忌气味的粗糙的舌头贴着我的耳朵：临终之言。一只手霍地从旁边伸过来抓住了我的手腕，我能感觉到它紧紧地包裹、压迫着；在我向他诉说的时候它也在抓着我。它的肌肉和骨头在我的周围蠕动着，慢慢地收缩和挤压，就好像被握住的不是我肉身的一个器官，而是我灵魂的一部分。我告诉他，在梦里我的灵魂被拉下了不可探知的深潭。从水面底下浮起了别的东西：一只狗，一只公鸡，一只猴子和一条毒蛇 ①。

——但你并没有杀害自己的父亲，他说。

——是的，我说。不，我没有……但我的父亲却因我而死。

他极其温柔地说道：

——这两者是有差别的。

他的话语令我的心脏在胸腔中绞痛乃至灼烧起来。我发了疯般地向他解释，又说了其余的许多东西，但我说的话中却没有一个反映了我的诉求。我想要一个东西。但我甚至不知道那究竟是什么，我也不知该如何开口。它或许与我父亲的临终之言联系在了一起，但我并没有在梦中听清他最后的言语。我在梦境中挖得越深，就越是感到自己的身体和思绪深深沉陷其中，被图像、流质和声音像清漆捕获小虫那样层层包裹。我开始谈起自己的童年，幼时所居住的房子，夺去了我母亲生命的大火，我和父亲跨越大陆的旅行。但我越是谈论自己的记忆，就越是意识到它的缺漏和瑕疵；我谈到那个我记不起名字的天使，说到他在听到我说的某一句话后脸颊上腾起的一片炽热的深粉红色。我与他熟识已久，这是毫无疑问的。我的右肩上有着他的手印，他就是那个穿过深渊中的滚滚大火，帮助我从地狱重返人间的天使。但我是为什么而死，又为什么会在死后去到地狱呢？我无法从自己的记忆中找到答案。最终我颓然地低下头，说：

——我想要一样东西。

——是什么？

——我想知道他的名字。

我说的是那位我印象模糊的天使的名字。我还记得他的相貌和声音，却不知该如何向他祈祷。尽管我十分确定他的名字并非我最深的欲求，但我也有这样的感觉：如果我能与他交流，我就能够得到自己想要的答案。天使瞧着我，苍白的嘴唇抿起来微微一笑，说：

——我可以给你他的名字，但那如今没有任何意义。你不能向他祈祷。

——为什么？我愤怒地质问道。

——因为只有天使才能接受祈祷，他回答道。他已经不再是一个天使了，但至少你现在知道他并没有离你远去。

——那么告诉我，我说。我是为了什么而死的？

他沉默了。我把头仰得更高，好更加仔细地凝视着他的面容；透过那张不属于他的脸孔我看到了另一种曾经存在的痕迹。这种存在像是一股烈焰般的香味、一阵巨响或是一霎的光亮那样击中了我。我绝望地朝他伸出手去，感到口干舌燥。他迟疑片刻，轻轻地回握住了我颤抖的手；我这才注意到他皮肤上那薄薄的水层已经结成了一层蓝霜。他用结了霜的手指轻轻地摩挲着我的手指，似乎想要通过接触给我传达一些线索。是的，线索。我迷惑不解地望着他面孔上那愈发浓重却毫无缘由的哀愁，用同样颤抖的声音问道：

——告诉我，你知道我想要的是什么？

——我来此处的唯一目的就是将它提供给你，他说。但你必须知道自己想要的是什么。

——那就直接把它给我，我要求道。告诉我，我是为什么而下了地狱？

他没有回答我的问题，松开了我的手。我从喉咙里发出一声失望的咕哝——然而那两只干燥而冰冷的手迅速地扶住了我的头颅。他在我的面前半跪下来，用自己的前额贴着我的额头，浓甜的分子如滔滔洪水涌进鼻腔，吐息出的寒意弥散在我的脸部。我惊慌失措地想要挣脱开来，却被他牢牢地固定在原地。他开始用一种完全陌生的语言说话，短促的词语一个个从他张开的嘴唇之间迸出来；我听不懂其中的任何一个，除了他在开头说的那个简短的命令：

——闭上眼睛。

在一阵强烈的不安下，我照做了。没有噪音，没有闪光，没有气味——最初那只是一簇刚刚燃起的微弱的火绒，但很快就变成了一阵赤色的熊熊大火，我站在被火光映成橙红色的走廊里，惊愕地望着自己母亲高高挂起的燃烧的躯体；我带着什么东西跑到屋外，低下了头——在那一瞬间，我遽然瞧见了那婴儿皱成一团的脸。我把被火光刺激得流出眼泪的眼睛睁开，盯着近在咫尺的那张面容。它们奇异地在我的眼前重合起来，我从他身上感到的另一个存在宛如雷鸣一般猛烈地敲击着我的心灵；我知道这是属于同一个人的脸孔。从彼处到此处，我勾勒出了他在不同年龄阶段的脸，耳中响起了他从小到大凑在我身旁说话的声音。我记起他和父亲的争吵，和我的争吵；他一次次断然离开，却又在最后回到我的身边。现在我想起了我的天使和面前之人的名字。我明白我是为了什么而下到地狱，但我仍然没有明白自己的祈求。

魔鬼朝我笑一笑，用我兄弟的嗓音叫了我的名字。但我没有回答。于是那个温柔而和缓的声音又叫了一遍：迪恩。在夜幕降临之时他消失了。我蹒跚着从海岸走回自己的居所，和衣躺倒在床上，思绪仍然沉陷在记忆的余颤之中，双目放空，满眼都是幽蓝和深黑的光影；我自己的名字传入我的耳中，变成了一阵意义不明的嗡嗡的鸣响。在入睡前的刹那间，我突然想起了自己日思夜想并为之祈祷的是什么：我是去和他再见一面的。

2020.7.

**Author's Note:**

> ① 古罗马惩罚弑父者的方式是将其和一只狗，一只公鸡，一只猴子和一条毒蛇一起装入麻袋沉入大海。


End file.
